glyssipediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Six Ages
The Six Ages = There have been six ages through [[Glyss]]'s history. The knowledge of [[Glyss]]'s history is speckldedas most is acquired from oral traditions and cryptic divination magic. Each age is estimated to last somewhere between a tens to thousands of millennia. Between each, there are an unknown amount of time. During that time, it seems that time and space become fluid. This artical is painting with broad strokes here. Like WIDE strokes, like literally a push broom dipped in paint. The Zeroth Age: Age of the Void Eons ago, in the bright shifting chaos of the Phlogiston, a crystal sphere began to exist. A star was made and Gaia came out of it. First age: Age of Creation [[Gaia]] made [[Glyss]] by making nine elemental worlds. one for each of the elements Earth, Air, Water, Fire, Ice, Metal, Lightning, Light, and Magic. They made creatures of the world by mixing the elements. [[Humans]] and deer in the plains, [[Hobbits]], Gith and seals on the islands, Goblins, Lizardfolk, and frogs in the swamp, Giff, Tigers, Terrapholk, tabaxi in the jungles, Giants and badgers in the hills, Treants, Firbolg, and wolves in the forests, and [[Dwarves]], Dragons and goats in the mountains. [[Mefrolk]] and fish in the sea, and [[Aarokacra]], Kenku, Angles, Sphinges, Skywhales and birds in the sky. [[Faunus]] acting as a reflection of all the others creatures. Each creature had a faint magical imprint from [[Gaia]]'s touch, and that became their soul. Some creatures enabled this soul to grow and become larger forming [[aura]]s and [[semblances]]. Gaia made two reflections of Glyss, one bright and well lit above Glyss, and called it the [[Fey Wild]], and the other below, cloaked in shadow, and called it the [[Realm of Shadow]]. The magic of those places filled them with new creatures, including the first [[Eladrin]]. A third place formed, conecting all in the background. It was named the [[Etherial]]. Gaia made stronger and smarter beings, [[Demons]], [[Devils]], [[Angles]], [[Sphinges]], [[Archfey]], [[Dragons]], [[Treants]], Primordials and the other [[Elder Beings]]. They lived for a long time and remembered what Gaia taught, but in time they remembered it differently, and taught it differently. Gaia saw that some places, the forces of the elements merged and became more beautiful. But in other places they merged in chaos. They seperated the world of the elements from the material Glyss. They shaped Glyss into a sphere and left. Many of the Elder Beings could travel between the planes for a short time after Gaia left. Many of them chose to stay in those planes rather than in Glyss. To protect Glyss, the most divers of the planes, Gaia made six crystal guardians. they would walk Glyss until the latter half of the Age of Tribes. As the first creatures died, they tried to return to their god. Their souls were attracted to the footprints of Gaia and formed the first [[leylines]] around them. when the first Elder Beings died, some joined the [[leylines]], but others formed the first [[Kami]]. Major events * Glyss, the shadow, fey, outer, and elemental planes made * Gaia left * Ley lines appear, and begin to grow. * Magic made. Mortals can only use thorough a patron. Spells aren’t developed beyond 2rd level for mortals. * Elements combine in the material plane, dubbed by Gaia ‘Glyss’ * Fey, shadow, material, ethereal, and pure(elemental) planes separate from the Glyss. * Most Primordials and other Elder Beings leave Glyss * The Elder Beings that died turned into the first Kami * Gaia leaves the mortals to their own devices Second age: Age of Tribes Left only with the real goal of survival, people began to make and explore. They made pacts with Elder Beings, and tamed many of the great reptiles of the forests. They primerially developed tribes, but many of these early people did have some cities. Very little is known about this time. most of what we know is gathered through only the most confusing of sphinges' riddles, or the most cryptic of omens The biggest known tribe, the Ayrotatl, had a couple hundred thousand of people, and a few other tribes were of similar size. Most Tribes were largely dependent on hunting and gathering, some even in the sea, and allegedly sky. But a few began using agriculture, mostly fruit trees, but some did use grains. Pano and Kato Pano and Kato were two rival, and very powerful Kami. Each was born from one half of a Gray Dragon egg. Aristerá, the dragon, later died in one of their battles. Each as the other as a mistake, the burnt half of a loaf. They made many thousands of pacts with the tribe in exchange for attacking the other kami. The wars and skirmishes created many war torn souls, confused and angry. These spirits became the first major threat to Glyss, and were stopped by the Crystal Gardians, who banished Pano and Kato to the Nine Hells, and Abyss, respectively. Then the Crystal Guardians disappeared for a long time. Major events * Onset of metal craft, agriculture, and writing * The best mortals learn 3rd and 4th level magics. * Beginnings of clerical bodies. The first clerics started to exist with low level (~1st) magic. The background charge of magic is too weak to sustain strong clerical magic. * Kenku lose their wings. * This age holds the most tales of Star Spawn. more than the rest of the tales than the rest combined * Crystals Guardians “left” after seperating mortals from elder beings. Third age: Rise from the Underdark Scary things came from the underdark. The Ithilid found it to be the most tactical way up. Other than that most beings share little information. Some sages have theorized that the Ithilids have somehow put every being under some kind of oath of silence and/or unknowing. Some sages have also disappeared under mysterious circumstances. The Crystal Gardians are said to have to been awakened, but they seemed to do little. Towards the end of their empire, the Gith rose up, and fought their tenticaled oppressers. it was a bloody battle, and the two groups of Gith now fail to recognise each other, as they continue to hunt the Ithilid. Major events * Mortals theorized to have learned to use sorcerous magic in this time. * Tales exist of people who flead to the feywild and the shadow realm. * For the first and only time, the ley lines shrink. Fourth age: Reign of the Host The last known events of the Rise from the Underdark is the revolution of the Gith, but in the chaos Maglubiyet, the Brutal, lead the races now known as Goblinoids under one mantle, forming the Great Host. Some tribes of goblins, and many small families of bugbears did manage to remain independent. The bulk of this age is defined by the host waring against the rest of the mortals. Dwarves build great strongholds to defend themselves. Gnomes outsmarted goblins to defend their humble homes. Humans built boats and sailed circles around the goblins. Genasi frightened the goblins as the first known people wielding magic without the aid of a patron or large clerical body. Brave souls begin to make pacts seeking magic to protect them from goblins. The idea of honor starts to take hold in mortals’ cultures. The common word ‘traitor’ is derived from the old dwarvish word ‘traht’ or ‘trahtsh’ meaning goblin, or goblinoid. This age defined goblins as a kind of default enemy. This kind of tail lead to the Tray Tales of the Elves, Hobbit, Humans, and other races. It is the only age with a known starting and ending point. Maglubiyet formed the Great Host at the age of 44 (middle age for a hobgoblin), and his spirit was burned at the age of 44,444 on the fourth day of the fourth month of the year. (four is the number of the goblins) Major events * Formation of the Great Host * Solidifies the ideal of the races and cultures that persist to the Age of Magic. * Rebuilds civilization of Glyss * Agricultural revolution, and social classes * Non Agrarian societies are seen as goblin like and are conquered or worse. * Sorcerers magic becomes a rare phenomenon. * Clerical magic progresses to 2nd level magic, as the leylines begin to grow again. By the very end of the age, some clerics can cast 3rd level spells. * For the rest of magic users, 5th and some 6th level magic is used. * Pacts are made, and for the first time, a privileged few learn of the ages outside of their own. The study and record of oral traditions becomes a favorite pastime of nobles and the wealthy. Fifth age: Age of Elves The death of Maglubiyet caused the Great Host threw the spirits in to an unstable mess. The Leylines swelled and broke even the strongest dwarven strongholds. As the leylines swelled, the feywild briefly contacted Glyss. It crossed a leyline in the ocean. It spawned a new tectonic plate and created the middle section of Idrix. A huge forest strait from the fey wild. The separated races on Idrix blamed each other for abandoning them. In this new section a new race appeared. When the Eladrin walked on Glyss, they found that some of their children became like Glyss. They were mortal and became the first true Elves. Their fey ancestry made them ageless, and magic. They were the first true druids, bards and wizards, and where excellent sorcerers. Now divided, most of the non elf races rejected the elve’s magics in favor of slowly developing their own. The exception were the humans, who went through great difficulties to befriend the elves and learn their magic. War of the Elves Near the very end of their age, the Elves turned on the Dwarves and attacked them. Major events * Elves created * Ley Lines increased * Mortals divided * Queen of Ravens falls to the realm of shadow * Magic begins to increase * Clerics consitantly get 3rd level magic. some get 4th * the elves near instantly learn most of the magics the rest of Glyss had already made. they founded the study of magic on a large scale. they developed 6th and 7th level spells, and introduced teleportation magics. Mending of the Leylines The leylines started to audibly buzz near the end of the Age of Elves. It was a warning of what to come. the Elves, and many others, didn't listen. The leylines erupted in a cataclysmic event. This turned the Elves' grand forest into a desert. Sixth Age: Age of Magic This is the current age of magic. The leylines still buzz, but only a little, and make clerical magic easer, and just as potent as the rest of magic. Magocracies spring up, esspecially in the Ilse of Man. Major events so far * Leylines are strong enough for clerical magic to become very potent. Just as potent as other spellcasters. * Magic up to 9th level is achieved by mortals. A few begin to learn spells that truly bear the name legend. * A rift creates a decade long affliction of the human isles dubbed ‘the spellplague’ begins in 8744 and ends in 8757 N.E.Y.